1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information display system, and an information display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are various techniques for controlling a device to be controlled depending on a gesture that is a given action of a user. Such techniques make it possible to control a device to be controlled without touching directly the device to be controlled or using a controller, etc. for controlling the device to be controlled. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-327262 discloses a technique for changing display information on a touch panel display installed in a public place depending on a distance between the touch panel display and a user approaching the touch panel display.
With the conventional techniques, however, it is difficult to perform display control preferable for a plurality of users. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-327262 describes that the display information on the touch panel display is controlled based on the position of a user detected in a detection field arranged in front of the touch panel display with an arbitrary distance, but does not describe the control performed when a plurality of users are detected in the detection field. As a result, with the techniques disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-327262, it is difficult to perform display control preferable for a plurality of users.
There is a need for an information processing apparatus, an information display system, and an information display method that are capable of display control preferable for a plurality of users.